Hiei's assighnment
by Incognito77
Summary: hiei is captured by a mysterious man while on a mission. rated for gore and rape. will soon become apart of a hiei x mukuro series i am creating and will have hiei mukuro pairing-gonna be edited then updated
1. Introduction

-1

The spirit detectives all except for Hiei entered the office of Koenma but no one noticed, for now.

"Okay detectives your job is to find," Koenma was then cut short by Kuwabara.

"Where's Shorty he needs to be here," said Kuwabara as he searched for Hiei's ki.

"Well that is why I called you, Hiei has been captured by an s-class demon, and you guys must go look for him Botan ran into the room.

"Hiei is dying," she said franticly.

"How, do u know," Kurama shouted.

"Hiei's ki is fading," said Botan.

-_-_-_-_-_-one week ago-_-_-_-_-_-

"Koenma," a young fire apparition barged in even though several demons were trying to restrain him.

"Unhand him you demons," the demons did then waited outside "what can I do for you Hiei."

"I want you to let me fight a strong s-class demon," there was an awkward silence Hiei balled his fist so tight that his claws dug into his skin making tem bleed and his knuckles turned a very pale white, "I want to get stronger."

Hiei griped the collar of Koenma's shirt lifting the infant in the air then threw him at the, ogre George, who just walked in the door "are you ok Koenma, sir."

Botan entered the room and saw Hiei she began to speak," I will take you but if it gets to dangerous then," Hiei shot her a death glare as if he wouldn't listen then she finished taking the next hint for her to continue "fine but you will be dealing with b to s-class demons."

Her oar materialized then they took off.


	2. Encounter

-1

They finally found the location of the demons, a castle in the center of the forest, after several hours. Botan dropped Hiei off near the castle then left. When Botan was out of view, Hiei headed towards the demon-infested castle. There was a dirt path leading him through the thick forest toward the demon castle. A horde of demons surrounded Hiei once he made it to a wide-open clearing.

"Let me pass," demanded Hiei, the demons did not respond instead they pulled out a variety of weapons, from daggers and swords to bows and arrows and more.

The inevitable had battle began. Hiei lunged jumped forward and sliced off the head of a demon warm crimson blood splashed Hiei. He then swiftly side steps dodging a frontal assault Hiei jumps over the demon taking slicing off his arms and cracking his head open.

Soon more demons entered the gruesome battlefield. The sight of bright red crimson blood flying from demons through the air and littering the field, the sparks from steel clashing, the sound of screams, the pain, fear, determination, and the warmth of blood filled this particular battlefield.

Pain made its way through Hiei's limbs (this will refer to arms and legs because I do not know what else to use) and back, which is when a demon spoke, "Give up little one you can't escape your inevitable demise."

"Go to hell you scum," Hiei ran off when he killed that disgusting demon.

Hiei climbed into a tree so he would have peace as he pulled the weapons from his back, legs, and arms. The weapons hit the ground beside the trunk of the large shady tree. Blood flowed freely from the fresh wound and made his cloak stick to his back so he ripped it off and placed it on the branch. Unexpectedly some blood trailed off Hiei's arm and gravity took its effect. The blood drop landed on the head of a demon that was passing right under the branch Hiei resided in.

The demon looked up "there's the abomination, KILL HIM," the demon ordered, but Hiei jumped down slicing the demon to pieces.

Hiei was once again surrounded he dodges attack after attack and countering his own attack by chopping of limbs and heads. Hiei had also been fending off weapons that were flying at him he used his sword to block them.

It did not take long until his sword was knocked out of his hand. When Hiei went to get his sword that was now stuck in the ground several demons found an opening and flung weapons at Hiei. They buried themselves into his chest but then Hiei ripped it out and used them as his own weapons. Even though Hiei's aim was pathetic, he still killed and injured several demons. Hiei was struck in the back of the head by his own sword knocking him to the bloodstained ground.

A stupid demon tried to take a closer look but before he realized it was to late a dagger was thrust into his neck. Hiei did two back flips then speed towards the rest of the demons with the fist of the mortal flame. Hiei was defeating demons left and right, but long drawn out battle was finally taking its toll on Hiei's body. Breathing was becoming more difficult, more painful and his ki was draining from his weakened body.

In a last attempt, Hiei summoned the dragon of darkness flame ensnaring all the enemies in the black fire. The ashes traveled with the wind then disappeared. The slight breeze now became a furious storm. Hiei was free from the danger for now, he relaxed for an instant and his worn out body collapsed in a muddy puddle that was mixed in with the blood of his vanquished enemies and his own life's blood escaping from open wounds.


	3. Captured

A demon appeared behind Hiei. The demon swung its sword at Hiei, reflexively he rolled to the side then jumped up and ran towards the demon for a counter attack but since he lost so much blood and his body was so drained he staggered and the tall slender demon thrust his sword into the fire apparition's abdomen. The sword was ripped out of his abdomen causing Hiei to fall to his knees from the force then he started to cough up blood.

"**YOU BASTARD**," Blood seeped through Hiei's mouth and made its way down to the small puddle of blood that began to grow as Hiei started coughing up his own blood. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Ryuda," The demon smiled at Hiei who now gripped his stomach tight to try and at least stop some of the bleeding. "Forbidden Child."

"Go to hell…" Hiei fell to the ground with a 'thud' Ryuda then picked him up and swung him over his shoulder not to delicately and walked towards a glowing purple hole that appeared next to him once he walked through he was in a large castle like room and there was a throne in the front with a man sitting in it.

"Master I have brought you Hiei as you requested," Ryuda said as he laid the unconscious Hiei on the floor.

"Good we will take him to the dungeons," the man stood up from his seat and walked out of the room and Ryuda followed.

They made their way down a long spiraling stair case. There they entered a dark room which was completely illuminated when the torches on the walls were lit. Rats scurried across the floor and over the skeletons of dead demons. The dungeon as it was called had a very weird smell. It smelled of chemicals, dry blood and the salt from tears. As they walked through the dungeon they passed the other cells that still had the remains of unfortunate demons still chained to the gray stone walls. Hiei was tossed to the ground unceremoniously by Ryuda. Ryuda then grabbed the chains that hung from the wall and fastened them to each of Hiei's wrist and ankles also his neck. They both left Hiei there and the room turned black…

**TBC**


	4. Tourtured

The bright light of the sun slipped in between the steel bars of the windows near the celing above the young fire apparitions head. Hiei slowly a woken from his unpleasant sleep. He soon found out that his neck arms and legs were chained to the wall giving him minimal movement. He then saw a figure appear in front of him and Hiei stopped trying to free himself from the chains. The man grabbed a staff pushed a button on it and pressed it to Hiei's stomach. Hiei felt a surge of pain run through his body.

"What the hell was that," Hiei was once again shocked from the contact of the staff.

"Hold your tongue," the man was furious now he walked into the cage and stepped in front of Hiei.

"Who the hell are you," Hiei lunged at the man and ripped off the hood that concealed his face.

The so called man was a blue ogre with two white horns and long flowing black hair attached to his skull.

"How dare you touch me," Hiei was shocked by the staff again "You filthy forbidden child."

Hiei looked at the ogre with shock that was quickly hidden by rage "How the hell could you have known that."

Hiei was once again shocked by the staff Hiei still stood his ground, "I know all about you dear forbidden child, how you were shunned by the ice maidens and left too die and you were once again shunned by the pack of demons that took you in and raised you."

"So what if you know all that, why do you want me," Hiei felt a sudden pain in his heart when he remembered how he was betrayed so many times.

"I want the location of the Ice Maidens," the ogre looked at Hiei waiting for a response but this time stood far enough away to be out of Hiei's reach.

"No," the ogre looked at Hiei confused, "I will never tell you the location of the ice maidens."

Hiei was shocked by the staff once again, "Get him to talk no matter what the cost," the ogre said as a red ogre walked into the room.

He had a black Mohawk and long pointed ears. "Yes master Gonzo."

The ogre pushed a black cart into the room. On the cart lay a bunch of syringes, knifes, viles filled with blue liquids, a pistol, surgical equipment, ropes and many other touchier devices. The ogre placed hooks in the wall two above Hiei's reach and two spread out near Hiei's ankles. Hiei's shackles were fastened to these hooks restricting his movements even more. (_if you can't imagine what I'm thinking this will make it a bit easier to understand Hiei is about a inch off the ground and looks like an upside down _Y)

The ogre grabbed a knife then cut away Hiei's blood stained shirt leaving a few cuts in Hiei's skin. The ogre started slashing at Hiei's upper body causing deeper cuts to form, "Are you ready to tell forbidden child."

"Never, go rot in hell," The ogre then stabbed Hiei in the right shoulder and left the knife there. Only the knifes handle could be seen.

"Too bad cause you torture has only just begun 'forbidden child'," the ogre grabbed the pistol and shot Hiei three times in each arm and leg , one above his heart and the last barely missed his head. Hiei couldn't fight against what happened next. The ogre then forced Hiei to swallow the contents of one of the viles and injected the same substance into the vein in Hiei's arm. Then the ogre ripped the sword out with great force reciving a small whimper of pain from Hiei's mangled body. The ogre stood there just watching Hiei waiting for some kind of reaction. He didn't have to wait long until Hiei began to cough up blood.

"_What the hell was that, it feels like my insides are being frozen and torn from the inside and I can't access my demon energy."_

Hiei tried to fight against the pain but it was becoming too much he couldn't keep it under control for much longer. The man then grabbed a barbed wire and started whipping Hiei with it. When the barbed wire was ripped from his skin chunks or skin started to fly across the room. The ogre looked at Hiei, he was very displeased that the small demon didn't say a word but he had on more idea ; all he needed was permission from his master so he left Hiei after removing the shackles from the hooks on the wall.

When Hiei saw that the main leave he curled up in a fetal position in the darkest corner of the cage. His entire body was shaking violently. Thoughts were running through his mind. "_What if I can't escape from here, What if no one finds me, what if no one wants to find me, what if I'm abandoned again?" _the more thoughts that entered his mind the less hope filled them and softened his resolve.

Tears started to form in Hiei's eyes Hiei wiped them away as quickly as they came, he wouldn't cry and he wouldn't tell but even Hiei knew that he couldn't kep it up for much longer. Hiei was still coughing up blood his body was shaking violently. Anyone could see that Hiei was in pain but he refused to scream or cry.

The Ogre entered the room with a devilish grin filled with lust. The ogre walked over to Hiei and looked into his disobedient eyes, "Well how are we doing Forbidden Child," The ogre spat "the master gave me permission so I can have my fun." Hiei looked shocked he knew what was gonna happen so he tried to get away but he wasn't fast enough in his condition. After removing the shackles on Hiei's ankles the ogre forced Hiei to the ground he used one hand to keep both of Hiei's arms from moving he then used the other to remove Hiei's pants…

* * *

(_This is a rape scene if you don't want to read then go down till you find the next line like the one a above this text)_

Hiei struggled under the man's weight but was rewarded with a slap across the face, "Quit struggling," the ogre placed hooks similar to those on the wall on the floor and hooked Hiei up to them. This time there were only three: two for his arms which were spread four feet apart and the third was in the middle went to his neck. Even though the chains were hooked to the ground they were also still chained to the wall. Hiei was on his hands and knees staring at the wall In front of him.

"No get off of me," Hiei struggled even more when he realized what the ogre was trying to do.

"Oh, so you've been rapped before, so this shouldn't be new to you, good, I hate training people," The ogre laughed "I guess I don't need to be gentle and if you feel like calling my name it's James."

Hiei started to panic as James forced his dick in Hiei's entrance. His thrusts were fast and rough and after every ten thrust he would pull out and lick Hiei's entrance. Hiei held back cries of pain while James held back nothing. It had only been five minutes and Hiei's entrance walls were bleeding and coated in saliva so James went in front of Hiei. He bent down so his dick was right in front of Hiei's face.

Hiei immediately stopped panting and closed his mouth "Open your mouth and lick it clean," Hiei shook his head, this angered james, "Fine then we do it the hard way."

James then started bitch slapping Hiei until Hiei let out a gasp of pain and in that instant James inserted his cock into Hiei's mouth, "Suck whore," James instructed. Hiei was hesitant at first but slowly he began to suck on James dick. Hiei was in to much pain and didn't want to make it worse. After a bought a minute or two James released in Hiei's mouth. HieI was about to spit it out but then James pressed a gun to his head. "Swallow it," Hiei did then James swung the back of the pistol on Hiei's head knocking him to the floor unconscious.

* * *

_James (the ogre for those of you who didn't read my rape scene) undid the shackles from the hooks in the ground then slipped Hiei's pants back on him. He replaced the shackles around Hiei's ankles then kissed the unconscious boy on the lips left and locked the door._

__________ One Hour Later __________

Hiei woke up then looked around trying to remember where he was and in a quick flash he remembered the events of the day. "Damn how, how could I-I let someone … rape me a-again," Water began to flow from Hiei's eyes and once they fell from his now sickly pale skin they formed into black mixed with blood red tear gems that fell to the floor. Hiei stood up and wiped them away trying to prove to himself that he was still strong. His attempt failed and in a matter of seconds he was on his hands and knees crying. James and Gonzo entered Hiei's cell and found several tear gems. Hiei immediately stopped crying when he saw the two ogres enter the room.

Gonzo grabbed the tears and left "James you have my permission to do what ever you please to this boy."

"Yes master Gonzo," with that the blue ogre was out of site.

For the next five days Hiei would be drugged then tortured then the raping got worse every then when James left Hiei tried not to but it never he worked he would cry then the master would collect the gems then leave right after. Then an hour later James would start the whole poses over again if Hiei with no concern for the pain he inflicted on Hiei or the fire apparitions pleas.

On the sixth day Hiei stopped crying witch only worsened His torture, it was more brutal and relentless so was the raping. The whole reason for it was that Hiei refused to speak and he would no longer produce any tears. Hiei never spoke of the ice village and had already given up hope on his rescue. Right now Hiei was only an empty shell of his former more arrogant self. On The seventh day James walked into the cell that held Hiei's lifeless body then he went into a rage. He went to Hiei who was in the same corner james always found him in and started beating the fire apparition. He struck his body with the barbed wire and when Hiei didn't let out a single whimper he got an idea, he was gonna do anything to get Hiei to at least let out a whimper anything to show that he was truly in pain. He was gonna immobilize him.

James kicked Hiei hard enough to send him crashing into the wall breaking several ribs in the proses. James the threw Hiei into the ground then moved Hiei so that he was lying on his stomach. James then started dislocating and breaking the bones in Hiei's arms and legs. James also burned of the flesh of Hiei's left arm and did much more and Hiei didn't make a sound. This infuriated James so he threw Hiei against the bars of the window cracking some more ribs when he fell. Hiei let out a hoarse cry of pain then fell unconscious. James left with a satisfied look on his face.


	5. pain

After getting Koenma's approval a portal was opened up to demon world in front of the castle were Hiei was being held captive. As soon as they stepped through the portal they were surrounded by cultivated , _(those green vegetable like humans in one of the four saint beast episodes.)_ As they fought they could hear the screams of pain that came from inside the castle. They were all tring to enter the castle as fast as they could but the endless hordes of cultivated humans kept them from getting any closer. They all kept fighting then the screams stopped. The spirit detectives kept using attack after attack and when it seemed completely hopeless one of them spoke.

"Kurama were not getting anywhere like this," Yusuke then shot a spirit gun at the cultivated humans that lunged at him, "I'll clear a path for you with my spirit gun and you go rescue shorty."

Kurama nodded his head "Alright Yusuke."

Kurama ran into the castle following Hiei's scent which was fairly easy because of all the blood and Kurama only had to kill a few hundred B-class demons. Kurama then made his way down the spiraling stairs. The stench of demon blood and rotting flesh became thicker in the air as he made his way down the stairs. Kurama then found his way to the dungeon once he was at the last step. Right in his line of view was Hiei lying on his back blood freely flowing from his wound as his chest rose from the air he forced into his lungs. The blood flowed out of the open door of the bared cage. The site didn't horrify him as what he noticed next. Hiei's leg had been turned around and was dislocated and had slash marks covering the entire length of his legs. On his left leg the bone pierced through his sickly pale skin. This could be seen through the worn out torn shorts that were his former black pants. His shirt had long since been gone since there was no trace left of it and because of that Kurama could see that Hiei's sides were badly bruised and his broken ribs could actually be seen since he was so thin from the lack of food.

His shoulders were bruised _"they must have also been forced from the sockets," _Kurama thought. He then noticed that the stench of rotting flesh was coming from Hiei's left arm were then skin had been slashed and burned. "Hiei," Kurama shouted catching the young fire demons attention. Kurama noticed the lifelessness of Hiei's eyes and in the blink of an eye was at his side.

Kurama lifted Hiei up and cradled him in his arms, he was careful to not cause Hiei any more pain than he already was in. Gonzo walked up to the cage and locked Kurama and Hiei inside. Kurama didn't notice but Hiei did. "K-ku-Kurama," Hiei said in between each breath of air he forced himself to take in since his lungs had practically failed him by now.

"Hiei, what do they want from you," Kurama asked in a little above a whisper.

"I wanted the location f the ice maidens," Gonzo stated "but now I want the tears that only this forbidden child could produce."

"How dare you do this to…" Gonzo jabbed Kurama with the staff sending a rather large wave of pain to travel through his body causing him to let out a cry of pain but he held onto Hiei.

"No… pl-please don't- don't hurt … him…" two tears escaped from Hiei's control and slid down his face and collected at his chin and formed into a single black tear gem and when it hit the ground it had a tint of red shine.

"So you can still cry forbidden one," Gonzo laughed "I guess I could just hurt your friend and make you cry."

Hiei was shocked and when Kurama noticed this, a large cloud of white smoke surrounded the cell and in Kurama's place was Yoko Kurama. He knelt down laying Hiei on his back. Yoko walked up to the locked door and with one strong kick sent it flying across the room killing about ten weaker demons. He then grabbed a seed from his hair and tossed it at the ground at Gonzo's feet. Vines wrapped around him suspending him in the air.

Yoko then noticed the several guards that entered the room and began to slash at there bodies with his rose whip. In a matter of seconds Yoko was standing in front of Gonzo again as demon parts and blood fell from the sky. Yoko then sent his energy into the demon vines and they began to squeeze the life out of Gonzo. Kurama went to Hiei and cradled him in his arms again. When he picked up Hiei the vines squeezed hard enough to cause Gonzo's body to explode. Bones, meat, skin, guts, and blood were flying threw the air and once every piece of Gonzo hit the ground the last two spirit detectives entered the room.

"Were here now where's shorty," Yusuke blurted out happily.

Silence filled the room when they saw Hiei's condition…

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Soooooooo how did you like the story. This story was actually boring when I wrote it but

I hope it got better. I liked Kurama going berserk I've always wanted to see that


	6. home

"were her now where's shorty," Yusuke blurted out happily.

Silence filled the room when they saw Hiei's condition…

* * *

As soon as Yoko transformed into suichi he collapsed to his knees from exhaustion, still clutching the broken form of Hiei in his arms. Yusuke and Kuwabara were at his side in an instant. "Kuwabara take him," Kurama instructed. Hiei now rested in Kuwabara's, "if I find out that Hiei is hurt in any way I will do to you as I did to these countless demons or worst."

"But why me of all people, why not Yusuke," Kurama gave him a worse death glare then Hiei could ever give. . Kurama was about to walk away when he heard Hiei's short raspy voice.

"Kurama…" Hiei struggled to make sound escape his chapped lips "W-were… are you," Kurama pressed a finger to Hiei's lips. Kurama then noticed how dry his lips were.

"_How long has it been since he had some water," _Kurama thought silently then looked back at Hiei, "I'm going to find the actual S-class demon that did this to you?

"How…" Kurama pressed a bottle of water to Hiei's lips.

"I just knew," Hiei happily chugged the water till it was gone "no B-class demon could do this to you." (only a few knew that gonzo was an b-class demon not an s-class demon.)

"Thank- thank you," Hiei forced out.

"Don't speak save your energy," Kurama then looked at Kuwabara "Find a place to hide in the castle and I will find you when I'm ready to go."

Kuwabara nodded in response. Kurama had long since left. Yusuke along with Kuwabara who was holding the shivering fire apparition made their way up the stairs and into a vacant room like Kurama ordered waiting for the fox to return. Kuwabara sat beside the door with Hiei who was gasping for air like a fish out of water. Yusuke kept look

"Damn Hiei you got yourself into trouble this time," Yusuke took off his jacket "you can barely breathe and you're shivering," Yusuke placed his jacket over the half naked Hiei still in Kuwabara's arms. Yusuke then returned to his post "what happened to you."

"…I…I…" Hiei let out as he tried to explain just as they heard foot steps approaching. Hiei then inhaled a lung full of air but never released it. Kurama entered the door way just in time to see Hiei break into a coughing fit. He rammed into Yusuke knocking him to the ground and looked down at Kuwabara still holding the coughing HieI.

He was frozen were he sat from shock. "Damn it Kuwabara what did you do to Hiei tell me," Kurama grabbed Kuwabara by the collar squeezing the life out of the frozen teen. Hiei then fell to the floor landing on his stomach cutting off his airway making it harder for him to breathe.

Yusuke then pushed Kurama hard enough to force him to release Kuwabara and send him to the ground with a loud thud. "damn it Kurama get a hold of yourself." Yusuke lifted Hiei up and let him finish coughing before he leaned him against the door "Damn it Kurama, I asked Hiei what was wrong and when he was about to respond this happened.

"So it was your fault," Kurama pulled a rose from his hair.

Before he could use it Hiei spoke in his same raspy voice "k- Kurama, p-please don't," Hiei broke into another coughing fit. Yusuke finally got up and leaned Hiei over to ease some of the pain. Hiei then started to cough up blood.

When Hiei stopped he was lifted up and rested in Kurama's arms "Hiei I'm so sorry," Kurama then looked at his other friends "I'm so sorry Kuwabara," then at Yusuke "sorry Yusuke I guess I over reacted." they both nodded "ok then let's go."

"Kurama were's the compact," Yusuke asked as he replaced his coat over Hiei's frail body "we need Koenma to open a portal."

"Didn't Hiei have one with him," Kuwabara asked then looked at Hiei who nodded in response. "Ok so were is it."

"Damn it Kuwabara do you want him to go into another coughing fit," Yusuke stated then he looked at Hiei who stared right back at him with his lifeless eyes "we'll guess were it is and nod if were right and shake your head if were wrong."

Hiei nodded in agreement. "So did some one take it," Kuwabara asked Hiei nodded.

Yusuke then hit the back of Kuwabara's head "that was a stupid question of course it was taken."

"Well does he even know were it is," Kuwabara asked Yusuke then at Hiei when he nodded.

"It…it's in…the-the room…at the end… of the…h-hall," Hiei got out then slumped back into Kurama's embrace.

They went to the last room of the hall and saw a room with a large bed in the middle and a blue skinned demon with long flowing purple hair _(he looks like the demon who copied Kuwabara's spirit sword in the poltergeist report. But that doesn't matter.)_

Hiei looked at the man and recognized him immediately _"Ryuda," Hiei thought then turned his head to look away from the man and into Kurama's chest then was handed over to Kuwabara again._

"_Kuwabara hold him for now," Kurama went over to the demon and noticed he was an A-class demon "Hiei is he the one who did this to you," Hiei shock his head then rested it in Kuwabara's chest. "Well I guess that means your death will be less painful," Kurama looked at Ryuda and pulled a seed from his hair._

"_And how do you suppose you will kill me," Ryuda charged for Kurama just as the fox tossed the seed to the ground and scent his demon energy into it. _

_Demonic vines popped from the ground just like it had done to Gonzo. "Now tell me were Hiei's positions are," Kurama then looked at Hiei then back at Ryuda "also were I can find the demon that did this to Hiei, not the small fry the S-class demon."_

"_And what if I don't want to," Kurama looked at Ryuda then feed the vines some of his demon energy to squeeze Ryuda then let go. "Fine the items are in a box at the corner of the room, and that ogre is still here in the demon world working under a demon lord."_

"_Ok, now you die," Kurama scent a lot of demonic energy into the vines then they constricted around Ryuda Kurama said "I know you had to have had something to do with Hiei's capture," then Ryuda's body exploded causing it to rain body parts. "Let's go," Kurama said cheerfully as he looked at Hiei who only nodded, "we will find that bastard, Hiei I promise you."_

_Kuwabara handed Hiei back to Kurama then Yusuke contacted Koenma._

"_Koenma we need you to open a portal to Genkai's temple," yusuke demanded._

"_What's the matter did you find Hiei," Koenma asked through the screen the detectives could see that he was desperately trying to search for Hiei._

"_Yeah," Kuwabara said sadly with guilt in his voice._

"_Damn it Koenma open up the damn portal Hiei is injured and won't live long." Kurama looked at Koenma with a worse death glare than Hiei "if you don't open it soon I will plant a seed in your body that will rip your body apart from the inside."_

_Koenma looked frightened he knew Kurama meant business he always did "I can have it open tomorrow night."_

"_hats not good enough," Kurama barked and Hiei looked at Koenma then back at Kurama but this went unnoticed by the fox "damn it Koenma I know the whole purpose of why you let Hiei go."_

"_Ok-Ok no theres no need to do anything you'll regret," Koenma had a bead of sweat fall from his brow and slid down his chin and land on his desk "ok the earliest I can have it open is tomorrow morning in the middle of the woods leading into the rest of the Makai."_

"_Good and when Hiei is better I want a conference with you," Koenma then closed his end of the connection then Yusuke did the same._

_The spirit detectives set up a camp site at the spot specified. Rotting corpses hung from the trees and some littered the ground. "So this is how you got caught isn't it Hiei," Kurama looked down at Hiei who only nodded in response, "I figured as much."_

_Kurama made a bed out of leaves, with his demon powers he made them grew then lay them across the blood stained ground and lay Hiei on his stomach. Kurama left the three without a word. Yusuke went to get firewood and Kuwabara stayed to keep watch. Hiei fell asleep. After a few minutes Kurama came to check on Hiei and noticed that Hiei was in pain. Hiei had a high fever, several beads of sweat made there way done his face, and he was shivering like mad while everyone else was sound asleep._

_Kurama walked over to Hiei he then slipped some water through Hiei's slightly parted lips, and he then rubbed a green pasty substance on Hiei's wounds. Kurama sat by Hiei's side the entire night while everyone slept. _

_They all awoke to the sound of screams which came from Hiei who still lay on his stomach. Kurama was desperately trying to wake up Hiei. It took about five minutes for Hiei to awaken. "Hiei your ok no one will hurt you as long as I'm around," Kurama said to Hiei._

_Hiei finally calmed down then the portal to Genkai's temple opened. They all went through and ended up in front of her estate. _

_Kurama carried Hiei up the stairs while the others followed. Genkai was waiting for them at the top of the steps along with Yukina. When they all reached the top off the steps before anyone could explain what happened Genkai spoke. "Kurama take him inside there is a mat for him," Kurama nodded and quickly walked inside without waking the sleeping form in his arms._

_Kurama placed Hiei on the matt then Yukina and Genkai entered the room carrying bandages, towels, and a bowl of hot water. "Oh Hiei what happened to you," Yukina said as she place the items beside him._

"_Genkai can you heal him," Kurama asked as she knelt beside him and started healing his broken bones._

"_I hope so," Genkai said unsurely._

"_What do you mean," Kurama asked._

"_I'll tell you later but for now leave so I can concentrate," Genkai almost yelled as she finished healing Hiei's right arm. _

_They all left Genkai and Yukina to take care of Hiei. That was five hours ago Kurama was getting very restless so he went to open the door. He asked hid hand to move the sliding door but before his hand touched the door it slowly opened. Genkai walked out of the room caring the remainder of supplies._

_She walked right past Kurama and in a little above a whisper she said "Kurama I don't think he can live for much longer," Kurama heard this and ran into the room._

_Hiei's arms and legs were covered in bandages; he then saw how hard it was for Hiei to breath. He then ran out of the room as fast as he could trying to catch up with Genkai without letting any tears escape from his eyes. He finally caught up to her "what the hell is wrong with Hiei."_

_Genkai looked Kurama in the eyes then quickly looked away and down at her feet. "It would be a miracle if Hiei lasted through the night in his condition," Genkai said sadly._

"_What do you mean," Kurama was beginning to panic "what's wrong with him."_

"_Hiei has been through a lot and there are several more injuries that I don't think we should tend to," Genkai responded._

"_Then he should… wait so you mean…" Kurama leaned against the wall and without them noticing it Yukina entered the hallway._

"_Yes he- Hiei was raped." Yukina ran barely making a sound then Genkai continued "plus he is breathing with one lung since the other was punctured so he can barely breathe," plus his arms and legs are practically useless and will take a lot of energy for him to move and won't be completely healed for a month." Kurama slumped to the ground and Genkai finally looked at him but the one thing that is most shocking is…"_

_Yukina ran to Hiei's room to see if what Genkai said was true. She ran over to Hiei and slid his pants just enough to see the injuries on his hips they were most likely made by claws digging into his skin by the looks of it. But before she could look anymore Hiei had grabbed her wrist._

"_no-no-no," Hiei said franticly as he squeezed Yukina's arm tighter and tighter "no- no more…please-no more," Hiei was scared._

_The next thing he knew was that a sword had cut through the flesh of his left arm. "Don't you dare hurt Yukina," Hiei heard this then was scared of what he did he started backing up until he was in a corner. _

_He fell down then curled up in fetal position. Kuwabara charged at him _

"_Please don't- don't hurt…me leave-leave me…alone," Hiei barely got out._

_Blood sprayed and fell to the ground around Hiei's body._


End file.
